Electronic devices generally rely on signal transmission to operate. Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) can affect signal transmission. For example, in digital circuitry, EMI can modify a signal that is intended to convey a logic 1 to instead convey a logic 0. Hence, such interference can cause the circuitry to generate results that are incorrect. Additionally, electronic circuitry generates heat during operation. Excessive heat may physically damage the electronic circuitry, reduce its lifespan, or even affect the operation of the electronic circuitry.